1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a new and improved tamper-evident fitment and closure and method of applying same to a container panel. More particularly the invention relates to the connection of a fitment to an apertured container panel wherein the fitment is provided with a thin cylindrical wall which fits through the aperture in the panel and is then curled outwardly to crimp against the panel and hold the fitment firmly in place.
2. Description of Related Art:
The related art in fitments and closures therefor is discussed in detail in the aforesaid U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 07/664,658 and Ser. No. 07/771,057. The present invention is an improvement on certain of the modifications shown in the aforesaid applications to simplify the connection of the fitment to the container panel.
Curling of thin walled plastic cylinders is known in the art. For example, applying a concave tool to the edge of a cylindrical plastic member is shown in numerous patents to Thompson, such as, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,255; 4,709,824; 4,793,506; 4,872,304; 4,823,967; 4,811,857; and 4,856,667. These patents disclose a curled bead which is resilient and is compressed when a screw closure is applied to a container neck. Similar curling techniques are employed in the present invention, but the curled flange is employed for a totally different purpose; namely, to curl the downward projecting cylinder of the fitment so as to crimp it in place around the aperture in a container panel.